


Dangling From Zenith

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Altean Colony (Voltron), Alternate Canon, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Decisions, Barebacking, Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 06, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Voltron NSFW Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: During an informal visit to the colony of Alteans from the Quantum Abyss and grateful for reuniting with her people, Allura spends her own time with both Lance and Lotor during a celebration. Both of them accidentally consume the native tree-fruit and, as Allura slowly realizes, succumb to the rumoredaphrodisiacwithin the fruit’s skin.





	Dangling From Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> (In this take for the fanfic, Lotor was not harvesting Alteans blah blah blah)
> 
> Ahhh! It's [Voltron NSFW Week](https://voltronnsfwweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! How fun! I could have done really any pairing but S6 gave me a deep fondness for Allura/Lotor/Lancelot so! Here we are! It's **Day 4: Need/Desire** and who doesn't like a good ole sex pollen/sex fruit fanfic,,,, it's just so tempting. This also covers my "[FREE SPACE](https://78.media.tumblr.com/08fb492b5b68d4b7ad204caf00b68089/tumblr_pe7taoQGbP1qh1cr6o1_540.png)" bingo spot for my own NSFW Genre card I was assigned for Voltron Bingo on Tumblr! Hope you lovelies enjoyed this and any thoughts/comments appreciated please!

 

*

It's a treacherous, long journey to where Lotor's console-map directs them. Once the smaller modified warship overpasses the quantum abyss, and it's all green, meadowy fields, Allura hears herself gasp in awe.

A entire planet of Alteans — her brothers and sisters, her family, all of them living peacefully.

They embrace her and weep and shout, clutching Allura's hands and her robes. She sheds a few tears, bravely sniffing as one of the Altean men recounts how _Lotor_ found their people and rescued them. In their own words, Lotor wished to protect their culture and traditions, and _lives_ , in exchange for any knowledge they could pass onto him — their tomes of folklore and legends, as well as artifacts.

Her heart fills with sorrow and hope and love, as Allura hangs onto every precious word. During the height of a celebration in the village for Voltron's paladins and the return of Altea's daughter, she decides to wander towards the nearest riverbed, accompanied by Lotor's arm hooking hers as he politely steps away.

Allura exhales, lidding her eyes and staring up to the orange-glow of the sunset. "Is this truly real…?" she asks, more so to the overwhelming stillness of the glade, doubt creeping into her voice.

"It is, princess," Lotor replies, so softly that Allura's heart _flutters_. "Welcome home."

She turns around, gazing into his yellow-tinged eyes and feeling none of the repulsion or hatred for his Galra blood. Not like from their first meeting. The corners of his mouth uptilt when she approaches him with the utmost solemn nature, grasping for his thickly armored wrist. "Lotor… you have done something _incredible_ for me and my people." Allura offers a tiny, gentle smile. "I cannot thank you enough."

To her astonishment, he stretches out his opposite hand, looping a stray, white strand of curl over Allura's pointed, dark brown ear. "Your happiness… is the greatest gift one could receive."

In the backdrop, Lance gets their attention by yawning, tossing what looks like to Allura to be an Altean tree-fruit, and leans against a tall, wooden post.

"Yo," he calls out, all smug, loosened posture.

 _Goodness_.

Allura sighs and folds her hands, peeking over to Lotor who appears bemused.

Pleasantly so.

"A _statue_ of yourself?" Lance nods to the gleaming, sun-bathed marble in the distance and smirks, as if Lotor has now been caught in a dirty lie or some other nonsense. " _Really_?"

Lotor grimaces, his pale-violet lips flattening.

"I… insisted against it," he explains. "Glory is not what I have been seeking by aiding those in need."

Allura tuts, shooting a mildly disapproving look to Lance who scowls a little. "Okay, _Mister Perfect_ ," he grumbles, sniffing the fruit under his nostrils. There's a distinct, candy-red webbing pattern against its transparent fruit-skin, revealing the pallor of its core.

"I have not seen one of our fruits in so long. Is that from the far west regions?"

When Lotor opens his mouth, Lance interrupts, sidling up next to Allura and presenting the tree-fruit to her, "It smells pretty sweet, if you ask me." He flashes a boyishly wide grin when Allura's eyes meets his. "Reminds me of you— _sweet_ and perfect and everything a boy could ever want."

For once, Lance doesn't sound like he's quoting a line. Allura feels her tummy tighten and warm, and swallows down an amused laugh. "Perhaps another time, Lance," she says, watching him deflate.

"I will try it if you don't mind?"

Allura hands the tree-fruit back to Lance who begrudgingly passes it to Lotor. The other man bends over, instead of simply taking it away, chomping out a piece of the fruit from Lance's hand in front of his face. Lance yelps, jerking away. The sticky, yellowing fruit-juices dribble onto Lance's bare fingers.

"Hmm… a might tart on the tongue," Lotor announces, chewing slowly and thoughtfully. "Perhaps it is best to let the farmers know they must harvest what's left before replanting."

Lance's eyebrows furrow. "Let me see that—" He crunches into the tree-fruit and wrinkles his nose, and then his features, exclaiming loudly, "Holy crow, _uugh_ —it tastes like _ROTTEN MEAT_ —!" Lance spits out his mouthful dramatically and wipes his sticky lips on his jacket's sleeve, moaning.

"I suppose human tastebuds were not equipped for complex taste…"

Allura narrows her eyes curiously as Lance shakes his head, blinking rapidly and touching a hand over his stomach. "Wh-whatever, dude…" he mumbles, swaying and moaning once more, almost toppling over.

"Lance?"

As soon as she speaks up, Lotor glances over the other man with growing concern. "Are you alright?" he asks Lance, and then half-catches him when Allura does, both of them kneeling with his unconscious form.

There's nobody else around. In even further distance than the statue, Allura can hear the Altean celebration booming with their uplifted, joyful voices. Lotor calls out Lance's name again, carefully adjusting the other man's head on his shoulder and avoiding scratching his face with his purple claw-nails.

"Lance, can you hear me?" Allura shouts, watching him quivering lightly and sweating, but not responding to either her or Lotor's gentle face-pats. "He's burning up—we need to get him to an infirmary—"

Without any other command, Lotor hoists Lance into his arms, rushing up the green, meadowy hill with her.

*

Her memory must have suffered in the cryopod. Allura can't believe she didn't even recognize her own planet's flora — the ones she had been _cautioned_ against exposing herself to from a young age.

While ingested, the tree-fruit acted as a hallucinogen/aphrodisiac due to the chemical coated inside the skin. Normally, the fruit had served as medicinal purposes when extracted and mixed with other agents, and naturally was only meant for Altean physiology whether it had been natural or not.

From inside the hut, she witnesses Lotor quivering in a chair, running his hands over his chin and mouth. Being only _half_ Altean, the effects on him would be like a slow-burn flame.

"How are you feeling?"

Allura smiles encouragingly when Lotor smiles as best as he can. "I am managing… but I am uncertain for how long," he admits, not moving away from Allura's fingertips massaging little circles between his shoulder-blades. There's a gleam of sweat against Lotor's brow. "You should tend to Lance."

She doesn't think it's malice he's using — but rather, a self-loathing emotion. "My concern is for both of you," Allura reminds him, hugging her arm round Lotor's shoulders.

"… _Allura_?"

From the hut's bed, there's a deep, ugly coughing. Allura, along with Lotor jumping to his feet, quickly head over to where Lance sits up, the woolen blanket slipping down to his naked waist.

"Oh, Lance," Allura declares, cupping Lance's face when he winces and heaves for air, looking confused at her. The blue of Lance's eyes darken away. "Don't worry. You are safe here. We will get you better."

" _Feels weird_ …" he mumbles, shifting uncomfortably and realizing all of him is naked.

Allura looks up at Lotor with pleading, wide eyes, and then stares back at Lance when it clicks in her mind. It's… it's all she can do. She knows what _to_ do. "Do you trust me, Lance?"

" _Y-yeah_ …?"

Lotor gazes over her studiously, understandingly when she directs the same question at him.

"Of course I do, Allura."

Somehow, that won't calm her racing heart. She flushes deeply, tugging open the clasps to her robes, to the inner-belt of her trousers, watching in muted, embarrassed shyness as Lotor removes his armor. By then, Lance's eyes are unfocused and so, _so_ dark with desire, his arms cradling around her middle.

"I know," she murmurs, planting a kiss to Lance's cheek, and another, _another_ to Lance's opening mouth, feeling his quivering, sweat-slippery hands roaming over her long, naked back and her thighs.

It feels like she's spoiling something innocent and lovely, when Lance's cock thrusts inside her, being clenched down by Allura's fluid-wet, sore muscles as soon as they're ready. He whines out, _eyes_ rolling back and nuzzling his face against Allura's breasts, letting her set the rhythm.

Lotor's broad, warm chest presses against her from behind. His mouth slides against Allura's throat. She feels the smooth, huge ridge of his cockhead nudging the line of her buttocks. With a deep breath, Allura morphs herself, widening open her vaginal entrance already gripping Lance and rising up slightly to help a daze-intoxicated Lotor ease inside her, his cock firmly pushing and rubbing against Lance's own.

They fuck her on the bed, clumsily and grunting and with Allura between them, losing herself to the throes of passion, arching herself backwards. Her hands comb messily into Lotor's white, flowing hair.

She's unsure how much _more_ goes on, exhausted from her newest, tremoring orgasm and when one of the cocks inside her thumps underneath her frantically and spurts gooey, hot come deep inside her walls. Lotor collects his wits first, over time, swearing in a garbled, heavily accented Altean, pulling out of her.

" _Allura_ —"

"Thank you," she whispers, laughing softly and accepting a light, brief kiss on her lips.

Lotor squeezes her arm and grins, just tired as Allura is, and then crawls to a drowsy, mumbling Lance. He speaks to him in quiet tones and gathers Lance comfortably into his arms, lying them back against the hut's wall. Her bright blue eyes follow the path of Lotor's fingers, stroking inattentively over the crest of Lance's head.

"Are you fond of him?" Allura whispers again, draping her robes over herself.

Her inner vaginal-muscles gradually unclench and shrink down to normal. She drips out the several rounds of come onto the ruined, woolen blankets, transparent-white and pale violet, slicking Allura's upper thighs.

"… Very much so," Lotor confesses, eyeing Lance and then her delighted, smiling expression. "As I am you."

*

 


End file.
